Avatar: Bloodlines
by Jokermask18
Summary: Yakone's family is said to be the strongest blood benders ever. It's a legacy that stretches generations and leaves nothing but misery in it's wake.


Avatar: Bloodlines

An ATLA/ LOK crossover fic by J.W. Appel

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters and concepts. All things Avatar belong to Nickelodeon and Bryke.

An: Avatar:rise of a legend will be completed but this idea just wouldn't leave me alone. Based off my personal head canon and the idea that Yakone just has to be connected to Hama somehow.

Despite what most people thought, Hama was human. She had needs and desires that just had to be fulfilled , no matter the cost. That was why she gave into weakness and bed down with the scum she hid herself so well among. It was only later when she found that this moment of weakness had given her a gift, a legacy.

He promised to help her raise the child when they found out and even marry her when he could. Hama had spent many nights pleading with his kind and knew their word was word was worth nothing. When the full moon came, he joined the others and he remained there even when the child he sired was born. The last time Hama visited him before he died was to tell him that his daughter was named Kanna after her best friend back home.

Hama raised Kanna in secret and taught her of the moon's dark gift. Kanna was an amazing blood bender and mastered the art even faster than her mother. Soon there were twice as many prisoners beneath the mountain and someone to keep suspicions off the odd inn keeper.

But Kanna grew restless and desired to do more than punish a village. She wished to strike at Fire Lord Azulon himself and end the war. Hama admired this but knew this was foolish without more support. The ensuing argument ended when Hama was blood bent by her own daughter and watched Kanna vanish into the night. It is only on the next full moon that Hama allows herself to cry.

Years pass. Hama continued alone but soon felt the weight of old age and knew she again had need for a protégé. With Katara, she saw so much of her daughter in her that she felt an odd sense of sorrow when she fell victim to blood bending a second time. She's been betrayed but that doesn't matter. There's another blood bender in the world again and no matter what happens now, Hama knows she has a legacy.

…

Kanna had always known two things :the Fire Nation was bad and her mom was good. That's why her mom saved her from her evil father and taught her blood bending: so she could use the gift to win the war. Kanna is satisfied with helping her mom collect prisoners every full moon for a while but as she grew older ,things changed. Why settle for one village when a whole nation needs punishing?

She asks her mother this one night and says that Fire Lord Azulon should be their next target. Mom scoffs and says there aren't yet enough blood benders in the world for that. Kanna would figure out years later that this was mom's way of asking for grandkids. Now however, it just escalates into a heated argument that ends with her blood bending her own mom long enough to escape.

She manages to leave the Fire Nation in secret and resolves that she will have an army of blood benders soon enough. She knows the Northern Tribe has been untouched since the days when it was called "The Fifteen Year War" and Fire Lord Sozin had died. They will be her army and she is unafraid of their sexist attitudes. Come the full moon, she would teach the healers first and make the men fall in line.

Things take a turn for the worst when she's in the Earth Kingdom and becomes lost in a strange swamp. There, she is haunted by visions of her mother and another Water Tribe girl who will somehow bring about her family's downfall. Then the natives find her.

They are simple, rural folks and have little in the way of intelligence but they are water benders and their plant bending technique gives them a firm grasp on the basics of blood bending. That is why Kanna doesn't object to being taken in. She will live amongst them and teach them soon enough.

Years pass and she uses plant bending to refine her blood bending style and make it stronger. She makes friends with the local children but the oldest one called Huu never ceases to confuse her. How can he believe a tree speaks to him? It isn't until the long lost Avatar arrives that she starts to believe in the swamp's mysticism.

She watches but never interacts and only catches a few glances of the supposed savior. What she really interested in is the girl. The one called Katara is strong, very strong, stronger than even her mother. Kanna almost speaks to her until she remembers the vision from long ago and decides that this strength is a threat that will be dealt with when the time is right.

Later, she is asked to join an invasion force against the Fire Nation and declines. She knows they will fail for she has foreseen it. In all her time in the swamp, she has managed to achieve some level on control and can conjure up visions through intense concentration. She uses this same gift to foresee the birth of her son, a blood bender of immense power. She makes plans to conceive him the minute Huu returns home.

The war ends but the Fire Nation still stands. That is why Kanna asks the swamp to bless her son when he is born and kills Huu when he discovers what she intends to teach her boy. That is why she finally teaches the Swamp Tribe blood bending and convinces it to attack Yu Dao with their power. That's why she remains in the swamp to teach her son all she can until Team Avatar, lead by a now eighteen year old Avatar Aang and his new wife, the Mighty Katara as she calls herself, appear to stop her after defeating her army. That's also why that even after she is defeated and her bending removed as Fire Lord Ozai's supposedly was, she is content. She still has her son to insure blood bending survives. She still has her legacy. She still has Yakone.

…

Yakone was born in a mystic swamp under the light of a full moon. That was supposed to make him special or so his mom said. She was not born in the Foggy Swamp Water Tribe but she had long since adapted it's bending style as her own to teach him. Through plant bending, he learned blood bending's basics and soon mastered this great skill like his mother had and her mother before her. His mother planned to use this skill for revenge but he wanted to rule. That was why he never showed her that he didn't need a full moon or any moon to blood bend. He didn't even need his hands. All he had to do was think but if mom knew that, his fun was over. That's why he stayed quiet when the Avatar beat her up and took him away to an orphanage in Yu Dao. She was never any fun.

The orphanage wasn't fun either so he left. He spent the next few years forming a gang in what was now Republic City and slowly conquering it from the ground up. He played nice for the public, helping establish the Pro Bending League and even giving some shoe shine boy a loan so he could build some new type of transportation, so no one ever caught him, not even Chief Toph Bei Fong. It wasn't until some punk in the gang named Zolt started a rumor about his gift, a gift that the so called Mighty Katara declared illeagal after the defeat of his mom's Bloody Swamp Tribe, that things got a bit rough but he paid it no mind and eventually got careless. He left too many witnesses alive to tell about his blood bending and eventually was found guilty by Councilman Sokka but he didn't care. He would escape and his legacy would live on until he returned. Then Avatar Aang came and his legacy was destroyed.

He finds life in the Northern Water Tribe bearable but he longs for the power on every full moon. He considers finding the Spirit Oasis and maybe it's magic would restore what Avatar Aang took from him. It isn't until he meets Yuena and holds Noatak in his arms for the first time that he thinks his legacy might not be the same as his mother or grandmother. Maybe he doesn't need to rule. Then, Noatak water bends and his old longing returns.

He sees himself in Noatak so much that he fails to see much else, including Tarrlok. His second boy is weak and unfit to carry on his legacy but he is the only reason Noatak stays and his family's blood bending remains alive. It isn't until his favored son turns on him while Tarrlok stays behind that Yakone regrets his past once more. As he dies ,the only legacy he has left is one of guilt.

…

Tarrlok hates blood bending. It is blood bending that ruined his happy home, turning a once kind father cruel and a loving brother into the leader of the Equalists. It is blood bending that turns him into the thing he hates as he oppresses the non benders of Republic City and engages Avatar Korra in combat. Yet it is blood bending that he realizes is his family's legacy and it is why he shows no regret when he betrays his brother and ends both their lives. Some legacies simply have to end.

End.

AN: I hope you all enjoy my last story of the year and continue to follow my stories into the next. Special thanks to Everyone who ever read or reviewed. Have a joyous New Year!


End file.
